


Quiet

by Mary_Jane221B



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Quiet, Twelvetide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: Eames quite likes the quiet when he can share it with Arthur.





	Quiet

Eames doesn't mind the quiet when he can spend it with Arthur. They sit up in the library while Arthur studies the history of French patisserie and the life of Marie-Antoine Carême.

He doesn't mind being the one to bring water bottles and secret snacks of apple slices and hard pretzels so he can keep his genius boyfriend going through his last year culinary college exams. 

He will be just as quiet as Arthur needs him to be until this is all over and he can go around lording his brilliant Darling over all the inhabitants of Paris again.

That's not to say he doesn't enjoy Arthur once the volume's been turned up. When he's full of energy and creating modern architecture out of sugar and cake. When he dances around Eames kitchen having swiped his "Kiss me I'm British" apron. When he let's Eames drop to his knees and blow him against the refrigerator door.

Loud. Quiet. The volume doesnt matter. It's all Arthur.


End file.
